<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Усталость by SovietSatin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088977">Усталость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin'>SovietSatin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Routine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А теперь они министры. Теперь у них друг на друга два часа свободного времени.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexey Kudrin/Herman Gref</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Усталость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Здравствуй.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>На сидение Герман грохнулся — споткнулся, что для него было явлением не редким, и носом уткнулся Алексею в бедро. Больно. </p><p>— Ещё немного и я упаду без сил прямо на совещании.</p><p>— Устал?</p><p>— Просто не могу — истощение.</p><p>В полумраке салона Герман завертелся, спихивая с себя ботинки, и перевернулся на спину. Затылком он неприятно упёрся Алексею в бедро, наверняка рискуя оставить синяк, но тут же лег повыше и ноги худые вытянул. Вздохнул картинно, громко. Он с каждым днём всё больше уставал, огонёк в глазах затух — так предсказуемо, и оттого так печально. В мэрии, в Питере, было проще.</p><p>А теперь они министры. Теперь у них друг на друга два часа свободного времени, выкроенного с огромным трудом из расписания. Половину они тратят на дорогу домой, вторую — на ужин и подготовку ко сну.</p><p>И Герман сдавался. И Лёша помочь не мог, сам ведь в этом же котле варился.</p><p>— Может, возьмёшь больничный?</p><p>— И потом вообще не разгребусь.</p><p>Лёша согласно кивнул, больше для себя, и приподнявшегося на локтях Германа с удовольствием поцеловал, ощущая, как тело его от напряжения и усталости дрожит — он долго не продержался, лёг обратно. Снова завертелся.</p><p>Водитель чуть слышно стучал ногтями по рулю, всё дожидаясь, когда машины спереди сдвинутся хотя бы на метр. Герман затих, безжизненно пялясь в окно. Очки он осторожно снял и, дужки сложив, попытался не поворачивая головы запихнуть их Лёше во внутренний карман пиджака. Получилось не сразу. В огромной пробке, что появилась неясно откуда в такой поздний час, их машина совсем не двигалась.</p><p>Они и к этому привыкли.</p><p>Волосы у Германа мягкие, немного спутанные, и Алексей коснулся их робко, как сделал это впервые, пять лет назад, трепетно, к макушке подсобрал, пальцами аккуратно к ушам провёл и кожу чувствительную попробовал приласкать. Герман, поджав губы, зажмурился — он такие прикосновения любил.</p><p>— Лёша. Давай в воскресенье устроим себе выходной?</p><p>— Хорошо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>